1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump with variant strokes, and more particularly to a pump that can select stroke of the pump to provide the better efficient output pressure and flow rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's world, spraying chemicals such as disinfectant is very important. A conventional spraying method uses a pump to atomize liquids to a desired liquid particle mist.
In tool stores of agriculture, lawn & garden, carpet cleaning, pest control and roof or drive way sealing industries some conventional pumps have a piston seat, a driving member connected to the piston seat via a shaft. The driving member can be a motor to drive the piston seat to move up and down in a fixed stroke.
However none of these pumps, which we are aware, provide a pump having the several advantages and unique features of our invention especially in compact sizes, choice of various pump strokes and large pump output pressure to pump weight ratio.
The disadvantages of the conventional pump are described as follows:
1. The driving member drives the piston seat directly so the driving member must have a sufficient powerful twisting force. The driving member with a sufficient powerful twisting force has a large size and heavy weight.
2. Without the speed reduction mechanism, the piston seat moves quickly thereby that the local liquid pressure may drop below the vapor pressure to cause bubbles or cavitation in the conventional pump. Hence, the discharge pressure and flow are lowered and more particularly the conventional pump is damaged.
3. The stroke of the conventional pump is not changeable such that pressure or flow capacity of the conventional pump can not be adjusted as desired.
4. The driving member is connected to an end of the shaft only so that the shaft is suspended and endures stress with a high burden. The diameter of the shaft is increased to avoid deflection of the shaft. However, increasing the diameter of the shaft increases the size of the conventional pump.
Therefore, the invention provides a pump with variant strokes to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.